


Hit Me Like A Hurricane

by FrostyLee



Series: Then You Rolled In [1]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015), The Big C (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Bull Fest, M/M, MerMay, Nonbinary Lee Fallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Elias sees something off in the distance.





	Hit Me Like A Hurricane

Elias couldn’t wait until he and Gabriel finally met their father. Being on this boat was mildly irritating as the captain kept ignoring him, but there wasn’t much to do since the man kept shutting him out. He sat in the back of the boat after giving up on getting his attention. The only other people on the boat, Gabriel and a woman, also left him to his own devices, which was fine.

Something caught his eye as the boat continued forward. A fin?

Elias fell overboard as he tried to get a better look.

“Elias!”

\----

Where was he? Was he safe? Was he dead after drowning because of his foolishness?

He awoke to the sound of singing as well as being on dry land.

He blinked his eyes open, only to see the most beautiful creature above him. Their chest was bare, and their hair was cropped short. They had lovely eyes, with grays and blues swirled together which reminded Elias of both storms and clear skies. He felt a hand run through his curly hair. The creature must have realized he was awake, as the singing teetered off into silence.

“Hello,” the creature said with a bright smile accompanying the greeting.

“Hello,” Elias echoed.

“Why were you trying to get closer to me? You could have drowned or nearly died! You’re entirely too handsome of a bear, you know.”

Oh, Elias never wanted to let this one go now. 

“Elias.”

A wider smile made the creature’s eyes sparkle more in the sunlight.

“Lee.”

Elias brought a hand to the other’s hip, only to feel scales instead of skin. His hand did a little more roaming, and he figured with what he’d seen in the water.

“Are you a merman?”

“Mer _person_ , thank you very much.”

Sass, too. It was a weird situation, but one Elias would make a good outcome of.

“Very well.” Elias pulled Lee into a kiss, before rolling them over so he was on top of the creature. “How does sex work with you?”

Lee's face bloomed in a blush.

Gabriel could wait a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Little thing for MerMay and Camille's Baby Bull Fest starring my otp, Eleeas :')
> 
> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
